InuixKaidoh Alphabet
by MadScientistV
Summary: Yay! I'm on a roll! I think I just needed a change of pace! Rated M for some mild sexual content and language! Read and Review please! I OWN NOTHING!


Okay! So I was really on a roll the other night! Yay! Now it's InuixKaidoh's turn! I OWN NOTHING!

Ass

The first time Inui saw Kaidoh, he thought, 'What a nice ass'. Of course, he kept it hidden! But that didn't stop him from watching Kaidoh's ass when he could.

The first words Inui said to Kaidoh on Kaidoh's 18th birthday were, "Can I touch your ass now?" The last thing Inui heard and saw before passing out from a ball to his face were Kaidoh's hissing and Kaidoh's ass walking away

His last thoughts were, 'He still has such a beautiful ass'.

Body

As shy as Kaidoh could be, he always thought Inui had a beautiful body. Tall, lean, strong and balanced in every way possible. After Inui went to high school, Kaidoh tried to forget that body. But upon entering the same high school and seeing that body again, his feelings only grew stronger.

Cat

Inui knew of Kaidoh's love for cute, adorable creatures no matter how hard he tried to hide it. So, on Kaidoh's 17th birthday, Inui bought him a beautiful white kitten with ice blue eyes. Despite how stoic Kaidoh tried to be, the very light blush that only Inui could see was enough thanks for him. But because Kaidoh couldn't keep the cat in his house, Inui kept the cat in his apartment. It was all part of his plan to get Kaidoh to spend as much time with him as possible so that Inui could continue his slow seduction of the boy.

Doubles

The first time Inui asked Kaidoh to play doubles with him in order to control his Boomerang Snake, Kaidoh felt as if Inui were asking him to marry him, as crazy as it sounds. And so he immediately rejected him. However, five years later when Momo and Ryoma challenged them to a doubles match, Inui asked again... and Kaidoh said, 'Yes'.

Eyes

Kaidoh hates Inui's eyes. Anytime he looks into them, he feels like they can see right into his soul. So he avoided them at any cost in order to hide his feelings. But when Inui pushed him onto their bed and stared down at him, his eyes soft, warm and full of lust... Kaidoh can't help but stare back into them, a shiver coursing down his spine and a lump growing in his throat.

Fuck

Kaidoh didn't like the word 'fuck', not in any sense of the word. Inui and Kaidoh never fucked, they had sex, they made love. When someone yelled 'fuck' out of anger or frustration, Kaidoh glared at them. However, in the midst of sex, as Inui reaches orgasm, he lets out a mutter. "Fuck... Kaoru!" And then Kaidoh fills Inui's essence fill him and he reaches his own release. If there was anytime in which he didn't mind the word 'fuck', this was it.

Grovel

If Inui was good at anything other than his job and Data Tennis, it was pissing Kaidoh off. Be it something small like a sexual innuendo, or something big like forgetting Momoshiro's birthday party, he always ended up on his knees in front of Kaidoh, begging his forgiveness and groveling. Kaidoh hated it when Inui did this because it made Kaidoh feel guilty. He always ended up immediately forgiving the man and yelling at him to get up off the ground. Inui would get up, pull Kaidoh into a hug and kissing his face while chuckling softly.

Hot

Summer was always the worst. Temperatures got up to 98 degrees Fahrenheit and Inui hated it unless he was playing tennis. However, when he woke up in the mornings upon hearing Kaidoh come in from his morning run wearing his usual shorts and tank top, skin wet with sweat from his run and face red from exertion and lips parted to let air in and out, Inui found he didn't mind it so much.

Intimate

Kaidoh was shy when it came to sex. The thought of having Inui's deep, calculating gaze on his naked body was simply embarrassing to the man. However, when the lights were off, when Inui's arms were around him, warm hands gently caressing and stripping him... this was the kind of intimacy that Kaidoh loved. Eyes closed, breathing labored, Inui pressed behind him, slowly moving in and out. It never failed to make Kaidoh release quickly.

Just Married

As Kaidoh and Inui walked to their apartment from playing tennis at the community courts, they passed by a church where a couple was exiting after getting married. The limo had cans and a sign that said 'Just Married' on the back window. Inui tilted his head as the limo drove off and Kaidoh looked up at him as Inui took hold of his hand.

"It'd be nice if we could get married." Inui whispered.

Kaidoh stared at him a moment. "Aren't we already?" Inui blinked and looked down at him questioningly. "We share an apartment. We play doubles together. We share a bed and make love in it. I cook meals and clean while you work."

Inui smirked. "So, you're my wife now, huh?"

Kaidoh flushed a bit and hissed softly, but he didn't deny it.

Kiss

The first time they kissed, Inui got a swift knee to the stomach. He learned not to surprise Kaidoh anymore.

Love

It was Kaidoh who said "I love you" first. It was on Christmas eve and their fifth date. He admitted to having had a crush on Inui since junior high. Inui was silent a moment before a warm smile broke out on his lips and he held Kaidoh warmly to his chest. Softly, he whispered "I love you, too" into Kaidoh's hair.

Mark

Inui liked to bite. Inui liked to leave his mark on Kaidoh's body. Big, red, and hopefully visible unless Kaidoh did something to hide it. It wasn't a problem of jealousy or possessiveness. Inui just simply liked knowing it was him who left that mark and it was him that made Kaidoh squirm and whimper as he made that mark.

Nightmare

Whenever Kaidoh has nightmares, he was often loud enough to wake Inui up. As he trembled and sweated with fear or anxiety, Inui simply held him in his arms and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. It would often escalate to Kaidoh seducing his older lover, but occasionally, it was nice to just be held and comforted.

Opposite

Momo and Kaidoh were practically opposites. Always fighting and getting on each other's nerves. However, as Kaidoh complained about another fight he and Momo had, Inui smiled. From his data, he knew they were best friends from the beginning. It didn't show very well, but they knew how to egg each other on when one was losing a match. In fact, if it hadn't been for Momo calling Kaidoh a coward, Kaidoh never would have confessed to Inui.

Passion

Valentine's Day was secretly Kaidoh's favorite holiday, especially after his first Valentine's Day with Inui. For their first Valentine's Day together, Inui took him to a small, quiet but cozy restaurant, then to see a movie Kaidoh's secretly has been dieing to see, then back to his apartment for slow dancing and making love.

For their second Valentine's Day together, they went to the same restaurant, then it was back to their apartment for gift exchanging and a quiet night of movies and cuddling, then making love.

For their third Valentine's Day together... Kaidoh had other plans. They went to their favorite restaurant, but then Kaidoh brought Inui back to their apartment where he had Inui's favorite dessert ready. They ate dessert, slow danced, then Kaidoh passionately seduced and made love to Inui. His passion surprised Inui, but as Inui watched Kaidoh ride him, he found he rather liked this passionate side.

Queer

Inui had walked into the apartment when he heard Kaidoh's and two other voices from the bedroom. Sneakily, he walked to the bedroom door and listened in.

"It was horrible, Kaoru!" Eiji sobbed.

"Man! I can't believe that actor would say something like that to you!" Momoshiro yelled. "He's not my favorite actor anymore, jackass!"

"Settle down, Momoshiro." Kaidoh said softly.

"How could anyone call someone like us that?" Was the soft whisper.

"Because they don't understand us." Kaidoh whispered just as softly. "They don't believe love between two men is natural, when it's just as natural as love between a man and a woman, or two women. Don't let it get to you Eiji."

"Come on, Eiji. I'll walk you home. Oishi should be home by now, yeah?" Momo said softly.

Inui quickly hid in the bathroom, watching from the crack as Kaidoh walked the two to the front door. After saying their goodbyes, Kaidoh closed the door and headed into the kitchen to start dinner. From the way Kaidoh spoke, Inui worried that maybe his lover had had a similar encounter with someone at college.

Red

Red was supposedly the color of emotion. When you're mad, you turn red. When you're embarrassed you turn red. When you cry, your eyes turn red. Despite knowing this, as Inui stared at the red roses in the floral shop's window, he couldn't help but think of how Kaidoh's entire body turns the color of red roses upon reaching orgasm. Smirking softly, he walked into the shop. The girl smiled at him.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

"Yes. One dozen red roses please. And... can you put a nice big red ribbon around them please?"

The girl nodded, smiling brighter. "Of course."

Five minutes later, he paid for the roses and headed on his way home. He hoped Kaidoh's face would turn the color of the roses upon seeing them.

Soft

Despite the spikiness of Inui's hair, it was actually very soft. In the afterglow of sex, when Inui relaxed his head on Kaidoh's chest, the younger male loved to run his fingers through it. The softness of the black strands sliding against his fingers and between his fingers putting him to sleep.

Touch

Kaidoh's touch never ceased to send shivers down Kaidoh's spine. All it took was a brush of their fingers to send his blood rushing downwards. All it took was one caress of Kaidoh's hand on his cheek to darken Inui's gaze. All it took was one tease of Kaidoh's lips on his to make Inui lose his mind.

Union

Kaidoh usually always kept his eyes closed. It wasn't because he didn't like it. He loved making love with Inui. It was because it was Inui. Inui always got a certain look in his eyes when having sex with Kaidoh, and anytime Kaidoh looked into his eyes, he could never hold back from orgasm. The fact that they were practically one was enough to make Kaidoh release prematurely. It wouldn't help him any if Inui got that look in his eyes and cause Kaidoh to lose himself before they could come together.

Viewfinder

Kaidoh hated getting his picture taken. He didn't mind it so much during tournaments, but anything else and he would steal the camera and destroy the memory card. Therefor, the only time Inui was able to get pictures of Kaidoh was when the younger man wasn't paying attention, or when he was asleep. That didn't mean he was stalking his lover, no!

However, Kaidoh surprised him one year on Inui's 24th birthday.

"A photo album?" Inui opened the book to find no pictures. He looked up at his lover questioningly.

"T-Tonight... you can take pictures of me... during sex." Kaidoh whispered, face hidden under his bangs.

"... Really?" Inui grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yes... but no one else can see them!"

"Of course not! I'll develop the pictures myself!" Inui smiled. No one else was allowed to see his lover in a state of ecstasy.

Want

Kaidoh stared down at the empty blue box of chocolates. Fuji had given them to him, stating that he'd gotten many boxes from a friend of his from college. He'd given a box to Eiji and Ryoma as well, keeping one for himself. However, five minutes after eating the chocolates, Kaidoh began to feel weird. Frowning, he read the back of the box, eyes scanning the tiny lettering.

Warning: Contains aphrodisiacs!

What the hell is Fuji thinking? Kaidoh went into his and Inui's room and flopped down the bed. He squirmed after a few moments, flushing and regretting eating all those chocolates. Desperately, he looked at the clock. Inui would be home soon. He'd left after dinner to drop something off at work.

"Kaoru! I'm home!"

Kaidoh shivered from his voice and felt himself get harder. He let out a soft whimper.

"Kaoru?" The door opened and Inui leaned against the door frame. "What's wrong?"

Kaidoh's eyes darkened upon seeing the taller man. He wanted him. He wanted him so badly. "Haru-san..." He whispered.

Inui gulped, staring at the flushed, squirming body. Kaidoh only called him that when he was trying to seduce him.

"Haru-san... please..."

Inui smiled, his own eyes darkening. Like a predator, he approached the bed.

X-Files

Kaidoh stared down at the movie. "What is it?" He looked up at his lover.

"Fuji suggested it to me." Inui replied. "He said it was a really good movie and that we should watch it."

Kaidoh frowned. "Sadaharu... you know anything Fuji suggests or gives is usually a bad thing! Have you forgotten what he did to me last week?"

"Of course not. Though I'd rather thank him." Inui smiled. "You were so passionate."

"I was sore for three days!" Kaidoh hissed.

"Come on, Kaoru-chan. Just watch the movie with me." At Kaidoh's incredulous stare, Inui used his best weapon. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose behind Kaidoh's ear and whispered softly. "Please? It's a good way to spend time together. I've been so busy at the office, I miss my 'wife'."

Kaidoh hissed again. "Fine..."

Three hours later:

"WE'RE NEVER WATCHING A MOVIE SUGGESTED BY FUJI AGAIN!" Kaidoh yelled.

Inui slept alone on the couch that night. However, he woke up the next morning with Kaoru laying on top of him.

Yours

Kaidoh watched as a woman, Inui's co-worker, flirted and touched his arm. He hissed softly. He hated these social parties. It was Halloween and Inui's company was throwing a party, Kaidoh had been invited. It was well-known by Inui's co-workers that Kaidoh wasn't just his roommate. However, this woman obviously didn't know that.

"What're you doin over here, Kaidoh-chan?"

Kaidoh turned his glare to one of Inui's closer co-workers. "Who the hell is that woman, Taki-san?"

"Ah, she's the new front desk secretary. She flirts with everyone, married or single." Taki smiled some. "You best go grab Inui-san or she'll get even more grabby."

Kaidoh hissed and gave Taki his drink and marched up to Inui. "Haru-san..."

Inui shivered and the woman looked at Kaidoh. Slowly, Inui looked over at his lover. "Kaoru..."

"Haru-san... I'm not feeling too well." Despite Kaidoh's soft voice, Inui could see the anger and annoyance in his eyes.

"Ah... we better go home then. Sorry, Mika-chan." Inui smiled. "My lover's not feeling too good so I should take him home." He set down his drink and took Kaidoh's hand. He he turned his back on Kaidoh and Mika, Kaidoh gave her his deadliest glare yet. He hissed at her, then followed his lover.

Later that night, Kaidoh lifted himself off Inui's softening penis and laid down beside him. Inui chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Kaoru. I'm yours." He whispered. 'Operation: Pissed Off Kaoru Sex... perfectly executed.'

Zoo

As a get-together, the Seigaku tennis team went to the zoo. Kaidoh got dragged away by Momo and Eiji and even though Inui tried to follow, he lost them in the midst of pre-schoolers and tourists. Sighing with defeat, he simply spent his time with the others. At the end of the day, he found Kaidoh waiting outside the aquarium.

"Come here often, pretty?"

Kaidoh turned to hiss at the voice and saw Inui. "... Not really."

"That so? How about I... show you around?" Inui grinned.

Kaidoh let a soft smile upturn his lips and took Inui's hand.


End file.
